Jealousy
by ObjectionGirlWright32
Summary: When a new monster comes to Cappytown and Petunia falls head over heels for him, Meta Knight may catch the jealous bug! Contains OCs. :D Rated- K for something that happens in the end. Read my profile for a description of Petunia.


**Jealousy**

**By Mirandafan21**

It was a bright and sunny day in Dreamland, and Petunia had the day off from work today, so she was being neighborly and helping the villagers out with their chores.

"Thanks for your help, Petunia" Gangu said.

He started to pull out some money when Petunia put up a hand as if to say 'Stop!'

"It was just a favor. I don't need money" Petunia said.

Gangu nodded and put away his money.

"Again, thanks for your help" Gangu said.

"My pleasure" Petunia said.

She walked out of his toy store and back outside.

"Oh, Petunia! I need your help!" Chief Bokkum exclaimed.

Petunia ran up to him.

"What happened?" Petunia asked.

"Doron escaped again and I can't catch him!" Chief Bokkum moaned.

Petunia noticed Doron leaping from a building, the young warrior smirked.

"Leave this to me" Petunia said.

She pulled out a red emerald.

"Super Control!" Petunia exclaimed.

She warped up to the building where Doron was a put the edge of her sword next his neck.

"Go with me back to the Police Station or else your dead either way…" Petunia threatened.

Doron gulped and nodded.

Petunia leapt from the roof and Doron followed.

"Here you go! Just lock him up!" Petunia said.

"Thanks, Petunia!" Chief Bokkum said.

"Just doing my job!" Petunia replied.

Petunia sighed, she loved helping people but it just wasn't the same without Meta Knight. BOOM!

"What the…" Petunia muttered.

She saw a star zooming across the star. She pulled out her emerald.

"Super Control!" Petunia yelled.

Petunia noticed the cappies (and the others) running towards the ship. Since, she was the first one there she could be in the front. The cappies (and the others) reached where the ship was, and out came a boy (about Petunia's height) Petunia got hearts in her eyes.

"Yo! My name is Skye! I'm here to defeat all the monsters!" the boy exclaimed.

He had brown short hair and a red shirt on. He was like the other cappies only WAY handsomer.

"What brings you to Cappytown?" Meta Knight spoke.

"Like I said, to defeat the monsters!" Skye exclaimed.

Petunia giggled a bit fan girlishly, Skye noticed her and smiled.

"Well, what is your name, beautiful maiden?" Skye asked.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange then turned a dark purple.

"P-Petunia Ebrum" Petunia stammered.

"Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful maiden…" Skye said.

Petunia's face was completely red.

"Alright! Back to work!" Mayor Len exclaimed.

The cappies left (except for Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Bess, and Sabrina)

"How about you give me a tour of this fine city and if we run into a restraint, dinners on me" Skye said.

Petunia nodded lovestruckly. She held his hand and walked with him back to Cappytown. Sword finally noticed Meta Knight's purple eyes.

"My lord? Are you well?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight's words came out in hatred and bitter jealousy and muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this 'Skye' character"

He stomped away in anger leaving the four knights looked at each other in amazement.

"Do you think he's actually jealous?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Purple eyes DO mean jealousy…." Blade trailed.

Bess laughed a little.

"Wow. Actually jealous of someone he doesn't even know…" Bess said.

"But, Meta Knight LIKES Petunia" Sword pointed out.

"I'll take plainly obvious for 2,000, Alex" Bess replied.

"Shut up"

"Make me!"

"H-Hey! Calm down! Point is, Meta Knight is J-e-a-l-o-u-s!" Tiff said.

Tuff laughed.

"If he really is jealous, why is he heading back to the castle?" Tuff asked.

"To probably pout in private" Bess joked.

Bess started to follow him but tripped on a rock.

"Hmm…you we're rude and then you fell, KARMA!" Sword said.

Bess shook the pain off.

"Can we please go back to the castle?" Bess pleaded.

"Sure. See you around, Tiff" Sword said.

The four walked after Meta Knight quickly.

"Let's spy on them" Tiff quickly said.

"But you don't like doing bad things!"

"I don't care! I care about my sister so let's follow them!" Tiff insisted.

Kirby "poyo'd" and followed the two of them in confusion.

"That's Gangu's toy store, that's Tuggle's grocery store, that's Mable's fortune telling shop, that's Samo's bar; don't worry they don't serve alcoholic beverages, that's Bibli's book store, that's Chief Bokkum's police station, That's the mayors house, and THAT is Castle Dedede!" Petunia ranted.

Skye stood in udder amazement.

"Hey, girl! Who's the guy you got there with ya?" a voice said.

Tokori flew up to the two of them.

"Hi, Tokori! This is Skye!" Petunia said.

Tokori looked at Skye for a real long time.

"You two going out?" Tokori asked.

Petunia felt her face turn REALLY red and held back her embarrassment.

"No" Petunia confessed.

"Not yet anyway" Skye added.

Tokori looked at Skye again this time his eye twitching.

"Riiiight…I'm gonna go see if Kirby's home. Later" Tokori said.

Tokori flew off.

"Want me to give you a tour of the castle?" Petunia asked.

Skye took her hands.

"It would be a great honor" Skye said.

"Whaddya mean, the monster you sent is here?" King Dedede exclaimed.

"Sorry, Triple D but he looks like a cappy boy, you'll have to look around" Customer Service said.

King Dedede heard giggling and got up from his throne and onto the balcony, he peered down.

"What's that girl doing with that boy?" King Dedede asked.

"I thought Petunia liked Meta Knight…" Escargoon said.

The two went back inside.

"Did you say Petunia was with another boy? King, that's Skye. The love monster, he can make any girl fall in love with him in a snap. I suppose Petunia took a ride on the love train and can't get off" Customer explained.

"So, what about getting rid of Kirby!" King Dedede yelled.

"The moment Skye sees Kirby, his true form will unleash. Count on it" Customer Service said. He then hung up.

"This is the courtyard, where I do most of my training with my lord, Meta Knight" Petunia explained.

Skye tilted his head.

"Who's Meta Knight?" Skye asked.

"Oh! You haven't met him! I'll introduce you to him!" Petunia said.

She took Skye's hand and ran inside the castle, and up to Meta Knight's apartment. She knocked and Meta Knight answered.

"Skye, I'd like you to meet, Meta Knight. Meta Knight, this is Skye" Petunia explained.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Skye said.

Meta Knight and Skye shook hands and Petunia heard a snap.

"YOW!" Skye yelled.

Petunia's eyes narrowed.

He walked into his apartment. "He's like this…on…Sundays. Come inside!" Petunia said.

She led Skye inside.

"That's Sword and Blade. Meta Knight's knaves" Petunia explained.

She pointed to Sabrina and Bess.

"And that's Sabrina and Bess" Petunia said.

Meta Knight's eyes we're a blazing red/purple.

"I'll introduce you to my parents next!" Petunia exclaimed.

Skye took her hand.

"I'll go with you anywhere…" Skye said.

He turned to Sabrina and Bess.

"CHICK-BEAM FIRE!" Skye exclaimed.

He froze the two girls and ran after Petunia.

"What the…" Sabrina wondered.

"We're stuck! Boys help!" Bess exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad. This is Skye. He says he's going to defeat the monsters that come here!" Petunia said.

"Well nice to meet you! I'm Sir Ebrum, and that's my wife, Lady Like" Sir Ebrum said.

"Those are my siblings, Tiff and Tuff!" Petunia said.

Tiff grumbled a "hello".

"TIFF! BE FRIENDLIER!" Lady Like scolded.

Tiff apologized and curtsied.

"This is wonderful…" Skye said.

"Next, I'll introduce you to Kirby!" Petunia said.

Skye's eyes widened.

"Kirby…?" Skye wondered.

"TOKORI OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Petunia yelled.

Tokori opened the door.

"Here, Kirby's inside" Tokori said.

Little did they know, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Sabrina, Bess, Tiff, and Tuff ran after them.

"Hi, Kirby! I'd like you to meet, Skye!" Petunia exclaimed.

Skye's eyes narrowed at the puffball.

"Target found! Target found!" Skye exclaimed.

He picked up Kirby.

"W-What's goin' on?" Tokori asked/exclaimed.

"That is not an ordinary boy, that is a monster sent by eNeMeE!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

Skye chuckled. "So, you've discovered my identity. Let me reveal the TRUE me" Skye said.

There was a flash of lightning and Meta Knight grabbed Petunia's hand and ran out of the house. Tokori flew out quicker than lightning. Skye ran after them and accidently dropped Kirby (who ran towards the group). Skye yelled out some random words and transformed into a big evil looking snake.

"That is Yanmega. The fire breathing snake…" Meta Knight said.

Sword and Blade got out their swords and charged towards it but was blocked by Black Ideya Petunia.

"Back off…" she hissed.

"But, Petunia…" Sword said.

"He's the evil one" Blade stated.

"He's still Skye and I won't let you hurt him!" BIP exclaimed.

"But, Petunia! He's going to kill Kirby!" Tiff said.

"Even so!" BIP defended.

Meta Knight's eyes filled with fury and jealousy.

"Grrr…." Meta Knight growled.

The others turned to see his red/purple eyes.

"Whoa…" Tuff said.

"I have never seen our lord this mad…" Sword stated.

Meta Knight charged towards Yanmega without Petunia even noticing his pass by. Two seconds later, she did.

"GET OFF HIM! SUPER…BLAST!" BIP shouted.

The super blast hit Meta Knight's sword and it bounced off and hit Yanmega.

"SKYE!" BIP yelled.

She ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" BIP exclaimed.

Yanmega nodded and got up.

"Petunia! Please!" Tiff pleaded.

"Enough! I'll kill all of you if have to!" BIP said.

The others gasped.

"Okay, Petunia would NEVER say anything like that to Tiff unless she was about to die!" Bess pointed out.

Tiff noticed a bit of Petunia's magic dropped.

"Kirby! Suck it up!" Tiff ordered.

Kirby did as she said and inhaled it.

"GAH!" BIP exclaimed.

She held onto to Yanmega for strength (which made Meta Knight furious). When, Kirby finished inhaling it he started flipping. An ounce of dark magic surrounded him, making him panic, his body turned black and his feet turned white, an axe circled him and landed in his hand, and a dark pink headband landed on his head. Kirby finally landed and the others we're awestruck.

"What form is that, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked.

Meta Knight thought for awhile.

"That is a new Kirby…I do not know what it is" Meta Knight said.

Petunia made an axe appear.

"I really don't care WHAT transformation it is. Skye! Let's get him!" BIP said.

Sword and Blade grabbed Tiff and Tuff and ducked behind a tree.

"Poyo!" Kirby said slashing his axe against hers.

Meta Knight followed the children and his knaves, and Sabrina and Bess sonly followed.

"Super blast!" BIP yelled.

"Poyo Poy!" Kirby yelled.

A clash was heard.

"That must be…" Tiff started.

"It can't be…" Tuff stated.

"Kirby can't get that ability…" Sword said.

"But it must be…" Blade trailed.

"I know what it is now…it is…Black Ideya Kirby!" Meta Knight announced.

"But he's not a mystic being like Petunia!" Bess pointed out.

"How is that possible?" Sabrina asked.

"With Kirby, anything's possible" BIP said.

The six gasped and turned to Petunia.

"You JERK! How could you!" BIP exclaimed.

Yanmega stuttered.

"Chick-beam FIRE!" Yanmega yelled.

Petunia reflected the beam with her axe.

"WHAT? I can't move!" Yanmega exclaimed.

"Good riddance" Meta Knight muttered.

Petunia leaped in the air along with Kirby.

"Ready, buddy?" BIP asked.

Kirby nodded.

"BLACK IDEYA…BEAM!" the two yelled. The beam cut through Yanmega's body.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Yanmega yelled.

Then, there was an explosion. The two could hear cheers.

"Kirby, say this with me. When the sun comes up, I arise" BIP ordered.

"When the sun, comes up, I arise" Kirby said.

The two changed out of their black ideya forms.

"When you need to use it again, just say When the sun goes down, I collapse" Petunia instructed.

She changed back into her Black Ideya Form and transformed back.

"G-Good fight, Petunia" a voice said.

Petunia gasped and withdrew her sword.

"D-Don't worry. I'm not a monster anymore" Skye said.

The eight walked over to him.

"S-sorry to say this so early, Petunia. But, I-" Skye started.

"Save it, Skye. You put me under a love spell" Petunia interrupted.

Skye sighed. "I-I know I did…Petunia. You have the power to heal me-Will you?" Skye asked.

"Noooo way, Mr. Yanmega! Farewell!" Petunia said.

She pulled back her sword and stabbed it into his heart.

"ACK! Farewell…my beautiful maiden…." Skye trailed.

His body disappeared quickly.

"Meta Knight, I am SO sorry you we're jealous" Petunia apologized.

Meta Knight's eyes turned fuchsia.

"Who-Me? Jealous? No way…" Meta Knight denied.

"Then how come your eyes were purple?" Sword countered.

Petunia made her move and kissed him on the cheek. Meta Knight's eyes turned a deeper fuchsia as the rest laughed.

"By the way, how did you snap out of your love trance?" Sword asked.

"Well, Kirby hit me in the back with a super spear, so it must have drained the spell" Petunia explained.

"Well, looks like all that's well that ends well…Right, Kirby?" Tiff asked.

Tiff looked around.

"Up there" Sabrina said.

Bess pointed to where he was. Kirby looked into the stars and changed into his black ideya form then back. He winked at the crowd.

The end


End file.
